


从挪威渔村到宾夕法尼亚大街1600号

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Warnings!mentions of Donald Trump
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 在读完第5494篇Thorki同人文后，Loki决定去竞选美国总统。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	从挪威渔村到宾夕法尼亚大街1600号

“你觉得怎么样？我最亲爱的哥哥。”Thor在StarkPhone和Loki之间扫来扫去，试图弄明白弟弟给自己看这篇成人文学的背后深意，如果这篇文学创作的主人公不是自己和Loki，或许就更好了。  
诚然，在他们更年轻时，曾做过一些不太伦理的事情，但在得知Loki真的可以怀孕后，一切对于身体的探索都停了下来；但现在既然Loki不是自己的亲生弟弟……Thor试图说服自己，弟弟真的不是在变相求爱。  
“我相当理解你的心情，”得仔细挑选用词，Thor想，一不小心把弟弟惹生气就不好了，如果弟弟在求欢，也就意味着弟弟现在不再“恨”自己了，愿意和自己站在一起，这是件好事，可不能被自己的粗心大意搞砸，“我们以后有的是时间共同相处，可是，现在，我们有着更重要的事情要处理……”治理New Asgard，让人民安定下来。  
Loki直接打断：“尽管我不太清楚以你的智力水平，能从中总结出什么结论，Thor，这是我读到的第5494篇Thorki文章，第18665篇与我相关文章，但我认为这一结论是显然的：Midgardians相当、相当喜欢我，或者说，他们崇敬我。”  
Loki在笑，这应该意味着，自己之前没有把他惹生气？  
“在Dr.Foster的帮助下，我获得了海量的政治信息。”等一下，弟弟在说谁？Foster？JANE FOSTER？“啊，别这样，比起Dr.Banner和Dr.Selvig，她真的相当友善了，或许是因为她是女性所以更喜欢我？”  
“我的崇敬者主要使用英语，再考虑到各种经济原因，只有两个国家能引起我的注意，UK和US，它们的首字母还是同一个，是不是相当诗意？”  
“那、那US中间那个国家呢？”话一出口Thor就后悔了，你还想让被Loki糟蹋的国家再多一个吗？  
“不知道为什么，那里有一些维京海盗留下的、献给Odin的祭品，我认为这个地方……应该留给你，我亲爱的哥哥，毕竟他把王位留给了你。”……Thor一时不知该哭该笑。  
“也许这就是Norns的旨意，US的统治者被弹劾了，这是一个绝佳的时机。”Loki一脸认真，Thor只能祈祷，Loki并不是他所暗示的意思的那个意思，“我决定去这个国家，去获得那里的统治权。”  
过了好一会，Thor才缓过来，或许他真的应该打电话通知以前的朋友，告诉他们Loki的最新重大决定。  
·  
“Loki想要竞选美国总统？”Tony在Thor颠三倒四的语句中捋出了部分头绪，“好吧，Thor，我知道你刚在地球上正式定居，不太了解情况，但是，竞选总统是需要公民身份的。不要说Loki，就连你都不是美国公民，他不可能当上美国总统的，好吗？放心地去治理Asgard吧，也许你弟弟只是有点厌倦了挪威风光，想出去玩玩。”  
挂断电话，Tony看着对面的Strange说道：“Thor，正在担心他弟弟会成为美国总统，我真不知道怎么说这群维京外星人了。”但Strange没有给予Tony一个笑容或一句调侃，Tony抬起头，发现Strange异常严肃。  
“你的毛衣链没有告诉你不好结果吧？”Tony试探着说。  
而Strange的回答则糟糕透顶：“如果我说了结果，结果或许就不会发生。”  
·  
下一次Tony接到Loki的消息，是通过美国队长留下的小手机。  
“Tony，你有没有看新闻？”  
“我想你使用这个频道或许是因为一些更重要的事情？”你和你男朋友把我暴打一顿后，第一件事就是问我有没有看新闻？长点良心吧，伟大的美国队长。  
“夏威夷州的候选人不太妙，我们都认识他，是Thor的弟弟。”  
·  
曾经大打出手的复仇者们齐聚一堂，只为“干预”美国大选。  
“他的公民身份真的无法证伪吗？”Tony第四次问。  
“是的，Tony，完全无法证伪，”Rhodey回答，“我觉得你再问一次这个问题，Romanov就要用行动告诉你保持安静了。”  
Rhodey真的是良师益友，真的，没有Rhodey他今天就要被Romanov打死了；自从和Pepper分居后，他总是过于焦虑。  
“再说一遍你弟弟为什么要去竞选，Thor.”  
“Loki觉得Midgardians都喜欢他，甚至于崇拜他。”Thor只好回答第七遍，精简版。  
“把你弟弟的手机给我一下，”Tony总算发现了些许解决思路，“他到底在互联网上学习到了什么乱七八糟的东西。”  
但Tony得到了Thor自己的手机。“弟弟没有手机，他一直拿我的用。”行吧，亲兄弟关系好到用一个手机。  
接线，“Friday，启用埃普西隆级破译程序。”这是他自制过的、最为复杂的破译程序，如果这还不行，他只好找一些计算机专业的朋友帮忙了。  
“程序运行失败，原因：不存在需要破译内容。”  
“好吧，”Tony看了一眼Thor，连个普通密码都没有吗？“抓取所有通过网络浏览过信息，内存占用限制：无。”  
“此行为可能导致系统崩溃。如果发生系统崩溃行为，可能导致以下弊端：无法启动从Mark1到Mark85的所有战甲，无法打开……”  
“我知道，我当然知道，Friday，运行，”然后Tony看向Rogers，“只要你和你男朋友不一起打我就完全没问题，呃不，一起打也没问题，Rhodey在这，他比较耐揍，可以先抗一阵。”  
可抓取结果却和想象中不太一样。确实占用了部分内存（千分之二十七，百分之二点七），但这些浏览信息，全部都是文字。  
Friday是个好姑娘，没有让Tony亲自去读这些信息（那么大的纯文本！可想而知有多少字），看完Friday的报告后，Tony说道：“Thor，我有一个小小的问题，真的是小小的。是不是Asgard不存在什么成人文学，以至于你弟弟在AO3上看了三万五千多篇…超级英雄RPS，又黄又暴力的那种？”  
·  
Tony就该知道！Loki既然能忽悠夏威夷州一半人口，就能忽悠全美国的一半人口。  
“我要给特朗普打钱。”他必须这么做，否则Loki就要当美国总统了。  
可Captain America却有不同意见：“你要去做什么，Stark？”  
“打钱！竞选是要钱的！这些宣传，从哈佛到麻省理工是要路费的，只要给够媒体钱，他们也会给你说一堆好话，甚至于给一些公众人物钱，他们也能说一些模棱两可的支持言论。啊，cap，别跟个被踢了的小狗狗一样，不是有钱就能当总统，但有钱确实可以更容易地当上总统。”  
“不，我……”Cap的神情不像是责备，也不像是支持，“你一直有特朗普的私人联系方式？”  
Tony不太懂Cap在表达什么：“当然，这很奇怪吗，我们一起喝过酒，两次，虽然他品味很糟糕。”  
·  
失败了。  
他们失败了，电视里转播着Tony最不想看到的新闻。  
“如果你当初不拦着我给特朗普打钱，现在白宫里这个人会是Loki吗？”全部都是Rogers的问题！  
可回答Tony的却不是Rogers，而是一道女声，听起来有点像……Friday？  
“你终于醒了，Boss.”睁开眼睛，四周一片漆黑，没有Rogers，也没有电视里的Loki.  
只有Friday：“鉴于血压与末梢体温的变化，我的学习系统判定你处于噩梦之中。”  
“呃，Friday，能不能告诉我现在Loki在哪里？”  
“五日前Asgard难民抵达地球，或许Loki和他们一起在挪威。”  
似乎Loki还没有开始他的竞选之路，可是，如果梦境成真了呢？“帮我安排一下去挪威的航班，就去Thor他们在的那个地方。”


End file.
